Family Connection
by power-rangers-pink-yellow
Summary: This is a Power Rangers and Charmed crossover. Tommy finds out the truth about his family. He is also finding himself in love. With who? Please read and review. Don't want to say to much here.
1. Chapter 1

Family connection

Disclaimer: I don't own any of power rangers or charmed.

Note: I am changing the story some of the power ranger timeline. Tommy doesn't have a twin brother. That is what I am changing. I am changing some of the charmed as well but what you'll have to read on because I don't want to give things away too much here in the note.

Tommy knew this was the place. He didn't just know it, he felt it in his bones. What as it about this house that kept leading him to it ? This was one of the many times he's come here in his life but he's never rung the doorbell. He knows that three sisters lives there. Piper, Phoebe, Prue are their names. Now Paige lives there because Prue died somehow. He is still trying to pinpoint exactly how that happened.

He focused upon the house once again and heard screams echoing inside. He didn't know what was going on but he knew it was bad and he knew he had to help. Rushing to the door, he kicked it open and rushed inside. Once inside, he heard the screams become louder, sounding like they were coming from upstairs.

Once he got upstairs he saw something he had never experienced before even though he's seen several things within his young life. Piper was sitting on the floor holding Phoebe's lifeless body. Tommy dug trough the debris and watched as Leo tried to comfort her. He found Paige's lifeless body and was overcome with an emotion that he didn't know existed.

He knew sadness before but this was like he was dead and nothing would bring him back. He stared into the pale face and was at a rage that took his breath away.

Billy wobbly got up and Piper made a move to stop her but Leo pulled her back. Billy turned as she raced out of the room and saw Tommy holding Paige. Tommy connected with her for a moment and knew that she was the cause. The rage he was currently feeling left him powerless to stop it.

"Get out of here!" Tommy growled in a voice that his friends knew he meant business but to Billy, it was a voice that said there was going to be danger towards her if she didn't get out right now.

Piper and Leo turned towards the sound and Piper gasped when she saw the emotion that stormed within Tommy's dark brown eyes. Those eyes looked liked Paige's but how could that possibly be? Leo guided the distraught Piper and emotional Tommy downstairs towards their bedroom. He helped clean Piper up and then Piper turned towards Tommy with questions upon her mind.

"Who are you?" Piper asked in an emotional controlled voice that trembled at times.

"My name is Tommy Oliver. That's my adopted name anyway." Tommy answered in a voice that trembled violently.

"How'd you know that we needed help and u seemed to know us?" Piper questioned softly.

"I'm not sure. It's a feeling I've had ever since I can remember and I come to this house but never knock on the door because I don't know why I'm drawn here. When I was holding Paige's dead body just know I felt like a part of myself died, like we were connected somehow. I want to know why I felt that but now it's too late. The truth is I felt like she was my sister." Tommy finished rambling with fresh tears filling his eyes.

Piper stood there quietly and digested the information. Leo stood beside her.

The communicator on Tommy's belt went off with a male sounding worried. "Bro, you okay? Do you need us?"

"Jase?" Tommy asked slightly registering.

"The kids called me for fear of something happening since they haven't heard from you." Jason replied.

"Dr O, you okay?" A young girl's voice sounded through the communicator.

"I'm fine, Kira. Um, Jase, you mentor the kids please. I have to stay here for awhile. Don't ask questions, please. If I need you guys I will send out the ranger code." Tommy answered in a voice that was still shaky but still solid enough to where they knew he meant business.

"Yeah, bro. I can. Hayley and I and the kids can handle anything that Mesogog throws at us. You can count on it." Jason replied in a strong voice.

Reefside

Jason turned towards the kids and Hayley with a look that said he knew that something was wrong with Tommy.

"What is it?" Kira asked worried about her friend.

"I'm not sure but I feel Tommy's in a pain that is inconceivable and I don't know how it happened. We'll have to wait for him to contact us." Jason answered.

"And hope that it's not in the form of the ranger code." Hayley whispered.

"Dude, what's the ranger code?" Connor asked knowing he sounded stupid but he didn't care.

"It's like an SOS that rangers send out that only rangers can hear and detect. It's sent out when…" Hayley began.

"A ranger is down." Kira finished in a whisper.

San Francisco, California

Tommy stared at Piper and Leo knowing they had questions. "I'll answer everything but first I have to know why I felt that connected with Paige when I've never met her but yet I know her name and all of your names, Piper and Leo."

"How?" Leo voiced the question that was echoing in Pipers mind.

"I don't know. That is something that I want to find out." Tommy answered thickly.

"First, we have to go to my dad's where Wyatt and Chris are and then I will find a way to bring them back." Piper said with a determined voice.

"Piper…" Leo began.

"Don't Piper me!! I'm a witch damnit. I should be able to bring my sisters to back to life!" Piper exclaimed causing Tommy to jerk his head up at the revelation of the term witch.

Wisely, however, Tommy didn't question anything. He just followed Piper and Leo until they got to Victor's house, Piper's father. Tommy walked in the house with Piper and Leo with

Victor staring at them all with a credulous look upon his face. "Well, what happened?!"

"Dad, sit down please." Piper begged.

"No, Where's Phoebe and Paige?" Victor asked with a worried tone.

"Dead." Piper said quietly.

Victor sit down since his legs were weakening on him.

Tommy stared at Victor with a wondrous look upon his face. He felt connected with him as well but why?

Leo looked at Victor and at Tommy and saw the similarities between the two men. He silently wondered if Pattie was pregnant with twins, one belonging to Sam and the other belonging to Victor, without knowing it.

Coming: wait and see. Please review. And flames will be destroyed so be nice please.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Connection

Disclaimer: I don't own any of power rangers or charmed.

Recap: Paige and Phoebe are dead. Tommy feels connected but doesn't understand why.

Chapter two

Victor sat in the chair staring silently into nothingness as he digested that his youngest daughter was dead.

Suddenly a breeze filled the room, causing Piper and Leo to look around with caution, as they came back in the room from checking on the kids.

Tommy looked up with caution as well, unsure of what to expect.

A transparent figure began to emerge. As the figure emerged, Piper's eyes watered and Leo put his arm around her to give her comfort. "Prue." Piper said quietly.

Victor watched as his oldest daughter materialized before him in ghostly form with tears of his own in his eyes. "Prue." Victor repeated.

Tommy watched and felt strong emotion.

Prue turned to Tommy with a smile and nodded her head. "You are home, Tommy."

Piper, Leo, Tommy and Victor heard her but didn't understand.

"What?" Tommy questioned.

Ghostly Prue smiled and instead of answering him turned to Piper.

"Piper, you can change this. You know what you have to do. You know who has the capability of allowing you to go to the past. You must take Tommy with you. Leo can go as well but Tommy HAS to go." Prue said in her gentle older sister voice.

Prue turned to her father and smiled at him. "Stop blaming yourself for all of this, dad."

With that said she dematerialized.

"What did she mean by I was home?" Tommy managed to question.

"I don't know but when we get to the past we'll find out." Piper answered in determination.

"How?" Tommy whispered as he tried to figure out the riddle.

"Coop!" Piper called. Leo, Victor, and Tommy waited for this Coop to come.

Finally a figure emerged in the room in the form of Coop.

"Piper, um, Phoebe's made it clear that she doesn't want to see me." Coop began.

"Phoebe's dead." Piper said in a matter of fact tone.

Coop stared in disbelief as he registered what she had just said.

"Um, thanks for letting me know." Coop mumbles.

"There's a way to bring her back, her and Paige." Piper continues causing Coop to look up with hope on his face.

"The only thing is, I need your ring." Piper finishes.

Coop takes it off without hesitation for his love for Phoebe is strong indeed. "Here."

Piper takes it and puts it on. "Can it transport me, Tommy, and Leo?"

Coop nods his head. "Yes. Just hold hands as you go into the past or wherever it is you want to go."

"Good. Um, how does it work?" Piper asks sheepishly.

"Just think of your loved one and nothing else." Coop answers.

Piper held out her hands to Tommy and Leo. They each grabbed onto her hands and prepared themselves. Tommy figured it'd be like ranger teleporting so he wasn't worried, but he knew they didn't know what he was yet.

Piper concentrated on Phoebe first. It happened slowly but finally they were transported into the past and into a bedroom of two people making love. Piper, Leo, and Tommy watched with embarrassment. Piper realized who the people were. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed causing them to look up.

The woman flung her hands to freeze them and Leo is the only one who froze. Piper wondered why Tommy didn't but she didn't ask, yet. She mentally put it in her mind to ask him later.

"Patty, why didn't they freeze?" The man asked.

"I don't know, Victor." Patty answered. "Are you witches?" She asked Tommy and Piper.

"I'm your daughter and this is Tommy. I don't know why he didn't freeze and from the look on his face he has no clue either yet." Piper answered.

"Daughter?" Pattie echoed.

"What time period is this?" Piper asked suddenly.

The past Pattie and Victor looked at her with questionable looks as they walked, fully clothed, to the living room.

"I mean how old am I here? I'm Piper." Piper clarified.

"Um, well y-you are 3 and Prue is 5." Pattie answered finally.

"That means Phoebe's not born yet." Piper said softly before she could stop herself.

"Phoebe?" Pattie and Victor echoed.

Piper glanced at Pattie's flat stomach. Pattie unconsciously placed her hand upon her stomach and wondered if she was pregnant.

Victor had the same thought. "Are we expecting?" He wondered aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Connection

Disclaimer:I don't own any of power rangers or charmed!

Recap: There was a visitor from the ghostly realm. Who? Go back and read. Piper, Tommy, and Leo went back to the past in search of finding a way right things.

Chapter 3

Still in the past

Pattie looked at Piper with questions in her eyes. Piper wondered just how much she should say but she knew that she had to say something.

"I don't know what happened. I focused on Phoebe and it brought us here." Piper said instead.

"Phoebe?" Pattie and Victor said in unison.

They looked at each other with a blissful smile on their faces. Piper turned her head away because she knows how their future turns out.

"Yeah, Phoebe." Leo answers for Piper.

"_If we went to far in the past then this Pattie won't know about me to be able to explain what Prue meant by 'You're home Tommy'. _ Tommy thought to himself.

"Who are you two then?" Victor said, snapping Tommy out of his thoughts.

"I am Leo." Leo began...

"My husband." Piper finished.

"I am Tommy." Tommy said somewhat shyly which surprised him.

Pattie looked at Tommy and even though this was way in the past before he was born, she felt connected to him. She looked at future Piper with questions.

"We don't know." Piper answered, guess correctly that her mother was asking about Tommy.

"All we know is that he feels connected to our family and to Paige." Piper finally, reluctantly said.

"Paige?" Pattie said in wonder. "Another daughter?" She said with a smile and squeezed Victor's hand with delight. Victor smiled as well and Piper really hoped they wouldn't question anything else.

"Yes, mom, you do. And I can't tell you anything else for fear of messing up the future, our time period." Piper said gently.

"Fair enough." Victor said.

"Okay, so you came here thinking about Phoebe and it led you to before she was born. Why?" Pattie questioned, trying to understand everything.

"Phoebe and Paige, died in battle." Leo intervened for Piper's sake. "We went back in time to warn them." He finished.

"Since we don't have the power of three, we had to use this ring." Piper added holding up the ring.

Pattie was lost in thought as she digested the news that her children would die in the future. Her mind stopped it's wondering when it registered upon the power of three.

"Power of three?" Then that makes my daughters the Charmed ones?" Pattie said, smiling.

"Well, yes." Piper replied.

"If I'm the mother of the Charmed ones, then that means if we could find the grandmother, then maybe, just maybe we would be able to recreate the Power of Three." Pattie said suddenly. "At least in theroy in my head anyway." She added.

Piper, Leo, and Tommy looked at each other as they tried to figure out what she meant. "What?" They said simultaneously.

"Leo, do you understand what she is saying?" Piper questioned.

Pattie smiled at their look of loss. "I mean use our family magic, not the ring, to get you where you need to go. But first, could that ring take us to your Grams because it'd be faster.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Look, you can't come barging in here from the furture and tell me that two of my girls are dead without expecting me to help and also introduce me to Tommy who I have a mother feeling connection to him that I don't understand and apparently you don't either. Let's get going!" Pattie says with emotion.

Tommy's eyes watered at what he heard her say.

Pattie turns towards Victor and kisses him softly. "I'll be back, soonish, baby."

"Okay, everyone hold hands." Piper instructed as she forced herself to remain calm. She closed her eyes and concentrated upon her grandmother. "Grams.." She said softly.

Victor watched in awe as they disappeared in lights of color.

Pattie, Piper, Tommy, and Leo all reappear in the parlor again but they exactly which time period yet.

Piper sees a stuffed rabbit that appears to be very old. She looks at everyone with questions. "Now where are we?" She asks with a sigh.

Coming: Wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

Family Connection

Disclaimer: I don't any of Power Rangers or Charmed

Recap: Piper, Tommy, Leo all went to the past and found not what they expected. What you ask? Well go back and read the chapter because that was just a hint. Yeah, I'm not kidding ;)

Chapter 4

Piper, Pattie, Leo, and Tommy all listened as they heard voices coming from the other room. Piper and the others watched a young Piper and Grams. Piper was upset and Grams was consoling her.

"Now, go ahead and play with your sisters and remember what I said." Grams said causing young Piper and present Piper to smile simultaneously.

Grams looked around as Piper ran upstairs and knew that she wasn't alone. "Who's there?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Mom it's just me." Pattie replied not knowing that it would cause the reaction that it did. Grams fainted causing everyone to run to her.

Pattie looked up at Piper with a confused look on her face. "Why did she faint when she saw me?"

"Because you are dead in this time period." Piper reluctantly admitted softly.

Pattie looked up sharply at that but wisely didn't say anything at the moment.

After awhile Penny, Grams, finally comes to only to become alert and ready to defend herself and her grandchildren if necessary.

"What happened?" Penny asked.

"You fainted." Pattie answered.

"Of course I fainted you're dead." Penny exclaimed.

Pattie grimaced but nodded that she knew that.

"We're from the future, well some of us are and some of us are from the past obviously, and we need your help." Piper intervened.

'And you are?" Penny questioned.

"Believe it or not, I am Piper. This is my husband Leo and this is Tommy. We don't know his story as to why he is connected to us yet and neither does he." Piper answered.

Penny looked at Tommy with questions on her face but kept silent for she could see that he was completely at a loss upon that subject.

"Mom, she is a charmed one." Pattie said before anyone could stop her.

Penny looked up with a startled but proud look upon her face. "If my granddaughters turns into the charmed ones, then what kind of help do you need?"

"Phoebe and Paige died in battle and we need the power of 3 to go back in time and bring them back to life." Leo took over for Piper.

"Well, if that is what we need 2 do then let's do it." Penny said in determined voice.

Summery of what's to come They go back to right before the battle takes place and use the power to revert what was done so that the charmed ones does not die. There is a surprising twist however. Tommy helps more then he thought.

Note: Doing a summery of the battle that way because it is not about the battle. This story is about Tommy finding out the truth of who he is but don't worry a major battle will take place later on in this story.

Flames will be destroyed so please review but be nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Connection

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! SEE CHAPTER ONE

Chapter 5

Piper voiced the thought that she knew had to be on everyone's mind. "So, let's go and hope it's enough."

Tommy and Leo looked at each other with anticipation in their eyes. That same thought was on their minds as well.

Penny and Patty looked at each other with that thought echoing on their minds as well.

Piper used the ring and instead of going back to the future, to her timeline, they went somewhere else.

ANOTHER PAST

An older Patty with Sam, the whitelighter Paige's father, was within their sight this time. Suddenly, something happened this time that was different. A huge bright white light appeared, blinding everyone for the moment.

Finally, the light dimmed enough so that they could see the angel of Prue.

"Don't be afraid." Prue began when she saw the different past Penny and the different past Patty's reactions since they didn't know she had died in Piper's timeline. "This Patty and Sam can't see you. I sent you here so Tommy and PIper can learn the truth."

"The truth?" Tommy barely got out. HIs throat felt like it had a huge bowling ball stuck inside it.

"Yes, Tommy, the truth of who you are." Prue answered.

"But will it affect our timeline if Penny and Patty of different pasts hear the truth as well?" Leo asked with concern within his voice.

"No, it won't affect our timeline at all, Leo. When all is said and done, when they go back to their two different pasts, they won't remember anything but their own timeline." Prue answered with a confident smile. "Now, Tommy and PIper, just watch." With that said, she disappeared or so they thought.

Patty and Sam were at a church with two babies, instead of just one, in Pattie's arms. A nun was there talking to them. "The only thing we want is that the girl's name begins with a 'P'." Patty said tearfully as she sat teh baby down in a crib. The nun smiled understandingly. "That can be arranged. What about the boy?" She asked.

Patty held the baby boy in her arms for a long moment. "I would like his name ot be Thomas, and he could go by Tommy. I want the middle name ot begin with a 'P' though. Patty finally said with her voice cracking. "Do you want the girl's middle name to begin wtih a 'T' since they are twins?" The nun asked. Patty nodded her head.

"They can't go to the same home though." Sam interjected.

The handful of people that were watching but could not be seen gasped at that statement. Tommy's eyes watered, but he wisely kept silent.

"What he means is that this boy is special. His sister is special too. They both have special powers that will come to them in time." Patty began.

"So that's why you appeared in that bright light like angels?" The nun asked with wonder.

"Yes." Patty answered. "They also have different fathers. I don't know how that happened because I thought Sam was the father of both because I had separated from my husband who is my ex husband now." Patty rambled on. "And this baby boy will be in danger, motral danger, if my enemies finds out about his existence." She finally concluded. The nun smiled understanding, since she believed that she was speaking to two beings sent form God.

"There is two families from two diferent parts of California that would love to have those two. One is in Angel Grove, California. The other is in a further distance away from Angel Grove." The nun said.

"Angel Grove couple should get our boy. I don't konw why but I feel his destiny should be there." Patty said. "It's something I saw in a dream. I can't explain it but he will grow up to be the falcon."

Tommy cried softly when he heard that. Piper looked at him tenderly and put her arms around her little brother and held him while he cried. She silently wondered what or who the falcon was that Tommy was supposed to be.

Suddenly, before they could see anything else, Prue's bright white light appeared, blinding them once again. "Now, you know." Prue said softly. "Welcome home, little brother."

Tommy looked up with tears streaming down his face. "Victor doesn't know I am his son?" He asked thickly.

"No." Prue answered.

"Why?" Tommy exploded out with emotion that made PIper jump but not let go of him.

"Because you are the first male witch to be born in the Halliwell line in centuries. You and Wyatt are the first. You would have posed to be a big threat to the source of all evil and the demons woul dhave tried to turn you into an evil warlock instead of a good male witch, assisting the charmed ones." Prue answered.

PRESENT REEFSIDE

"Why haven't we heard from Tommy?" Kira cried out, causing everyoen to look at her in shock. "I don't want the last words I hear from him to be the ranger code. I love him!"

Connor, Trent, and Ethan all looked at each other in shock. Hayley and Jason looked at each other with a knowing and surprised look upon their faces. Their instincts were right about the connection between Kira and Tommy. They just didn't know it yet themselves.

PAST AGAIN

"Now I can send you all, including past mom and past grandmother, to our timeline, right before Paige and Phoebe were killed." Prue said. With that said, she used her powers as an angel and an elder to send them to where they needed to be.

REEFSIDE PRESENT

Prue, as an angel, appeared to Jason, Hayley, Kira, Connor, Trent, and Ethan.

"Who are you?" Jason asked on alert, ready to fight if need be.

"I am on your side, Jason. I am Tommy's sister." Prue replied.

Jason let off some of his alertness, only a little, because he still wasn't sure what she was and he wasn't sure how she knew his name.

NOTE: I know it's been awhile. But I hope you liked it. No Flames please.

Hint at what's to come: the battle is still comeing. It might more of a battle instead of a summary becuase I decided to do it a little different then I thought at first. Reefide gang learns some of Tommy's past. Prue zaps them to the battle. Why? Wait and see.

Hint: Tommy learns that Kira's feelings for him are stronger then student/teacher.

NOTE: Kira is 18 now nad she is not Tommy's student anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Family Connection

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! See Chapter one

_Recap from chapter 5: Tommy learned things he never knew. Truth was discovered._

Chapter 6

Reefside Present

"Tommy's sister?" Jason asked, wondering if that was what Tommy had been sent to Halliwell house to find.

"Yes." Angel Prue said. "I am appearing to you in a ghostly form to try and not startle you as much."

"Has something happened to Tommy?" Kira interrupted frantically.

Angel Prue shook her head. "No. He is physically fine. Emotionally, he is not fine. He did find out the truth. And he needs your help. Kira, your love will help him and the charmed ones in this crucial battle."

"How?" Kira asked softly, wondering who and what the charmed ones were.

"You'll know when you get there." Prue answered.

"Who are the charmed ones?" Jason interjected.

"They are my and Tommy's sisters, along with Tommy's twin sister." Prue reluctantly answered.

San Francisco, CA

Tommy, Piper, Leo, Past Patty, and Past Penny (Grams) arrived at the time they needed to be.

The Triad, Billy and Christy were in the process of attempting to get the Hollow when everyone except everyone from Reefside arrived.

Christ grinned maliciously. "You're too late."

"No, we're not." Piper answered with determination.

Just as Piper, Past Patty, and Past Penny begin to counteract Billy and Christy, the Reefside gang arrived with Angel Prue's assistance. Tommy without thinking grabbed Piper's hand and concentrated hard. Piper felt her power double when Tommy joined in. She was surprised but proud.

Kira watched the Power struggle for the Hollow and knew she had to help somehow. She used her Petra scream to divert Christy because she saw her start to throw a fire ball at Tommy. Her petra scream worked. It brought the hollow into the groung and Christy and Billy to their knees.

Tommy was amazed that Kira's petra scream was that powerful. Before he had time to think time caught up with itself. Piper was reunited with herself and Billy was reunited with herself. Trent was the only one who saw Billy watching the sceens earlier. Phoebe and Paige were of couse, alive again. Past Grams and Past Patty looked at each other proudly.

"It worked." Kira said amazed.

"It was your love that made it work." A ghostly angelic Prue said.

Tommy was stunned at the realization of Kira's love for him and it made him aware of his love for her.

Piper suddenly realized the other reason Prue was there. "You're not taking Leo again are you?"

Prue looked solemly at them all. "I have to. Until the battle is won how it is supposed to be won, with Tommy by your side, I have to return Leo to his frozen state."

Leo kissed Piper lovingly. "You will win."

This was his last words as Prue vanished with the frozen Leo.

Piper wiped a tear from her eyes as Phoebe and Paige hugged her.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as she saw everyone.

Tommy was suddenly shy as his gaze focused on Paige. Piper took over. "Paige, thi sis your twin brother Tommy." Piper said matter of factly.\

Paige looked at her with a shocked look on her face.

Past Patty was telling Phoebe some of what had happened in the first battle with her and Paige. "Whoa, you miss alot when you're dead." Phoebe whispered.

Paige again was shocked. "What?"

"Let's all sit down." Jason intrrupted.

They all decided that, that, might be a good idea so they took his advice and sat down in the living room.

"Let's start at the beginning." PIper began.

Tommy couldn't keep his eyes off Paige.

"While we were counteracting Billy and Christy, the first time, things didn't end so well." Piper stated.

"Where is Billy and Christy?" Tommy interrupted.

"They took off in a smoke screen." Paige answered.

"Yes, they did." Piper added. "Anyway, as I was saying, Phoebe and Paige, you two didn't make it. You were killed. Tommy showed up at the end of the battle and tried to help but he couldn't becuase Phoebe and Paige were already dead. I didn't know who Tommy was bu the knew he belonged somehow." Piper explained.

"We went to the past first." Tommy softly added. "It was the past where Phoebe wasn't born yet."

"Then they went to the past where Patty was already dead." Grams added.

"Then we went to the past where we learned how Tommy was connected to our family. We saw mom and Sam at the church with two babies, Paige. Those two babies were you and Tommy. During that time we learned that daddy, Phoebe, is Tommy's father and Sam is Paige's father but they are twins." Piper finished.

"Wow." Phoebe whispered. "Why did mom keep Tommy a secret?"

"Because he is the first born male witch born in our family in centuries. Wyatt, my son, is the second and Chris, my other son, is the third." PIper replied.

Paige and Phoebe wisely kept silent. They understood the reasons now. If the demons and the source of all evil had know of Tommy, he wouldn't be here today.

Paige walked over to Tommy slowly.

Kira, Jason, Connor, Hayley, Trent, and Ethan all watched with anticpation.

"So, you're my twin?" Paige said as a stament not a question.

"Yes." Tommy answered in a small voice.

Paige wrapped her arms around him and hugged her brother close. "I'm glad you are home now." She whispered in his ears.

Tommy's eyes teared up as he heard those words.

Kira watched tenderly and was happy for him.

Suddenly a white light appeared and everyone watched as two beings emerged from the light.

Future Chris and Future Wyatt fully emerged from the orbed lights.

"What are you two doing here?" Piper questioned.

"We were fighting a battle and we were kicking ass when Wyatt lost his powers." Chirs explained hurridly.

"What?" Piper and all said in shock.

"Watch your language." Past Grams said.

Hint: Victor learns of Tommy's existance but from whom? Wait and see. Other things will happen too but that is the only hint you will get.

Note: There are only about four chapters left of this story.

Please read and review and flames will be destroyed.


End file.
